Joseph Turner
1st Lieutenant Joseph Turner (January 3, 1913 - November 14, 1944) was a WW2 veteran from Call of Duty: WWII. He was still a strict lieutenant, but treated Ronald “Red” Daniels, Robert Zussman, Frank Aiello, and Drew Stiles with kindness and respect. He sometimes clashed with Pierson, especially when he commanded the squad to save some German civilians. He was killed by the Nazis, causing everyone to be upset, even William Pierson. In his loving memory, Daniels and his wife Hazel named their newborn son Joseph Turner Daniels. Joseph Turner is one of the best examples of a pure-hearted hero to the point where everyone holds him in awe and respect, and mocking him or insulting him is seen as an unforgivable offense. He is portrayed by Jeffrey Pierce, who also portrays and voices Tommy from The Last of Us and The Last of Us Part II, and voiced Thomas A. Merrick in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Mother in Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Biography Early Life Joseph Turner was born in Cambridge, Massachusetts in 1913, and attended the United States Military Academy at West Point. He graduated and received his commission as an officer in 1938, and rose to the rank of 1st lieutenant, and met and befriended William Pierson in 1939. Kasserine In February of 1943, Turner participated in the Battle of Kasserine Pass alongside Pierson, who disobeyed orders to save his men who were trapped at the pass. Pierson's men died as a result of his, and Turner was there when he was written an Article 15 and demoted. Turner would have to keep an eye on Pierson after this, who had become embittered, and started to show apathy to his men. D-Day Turner and Pierson led a squad through the invasion of Normandy, which consisted of Ronald Daniels, Robert Zussman, Frank Aiello, and Drew Stiles. The squad pursued through the German's defenses despite causalities, and cleared each bunker to destroy their artillery. After Pierson remarks on calling Daniels "farm boy", Turner praised the private's bravery and courage in finishing the mission, and saving Zussman. Maringy Turner and the squad fought in Maringy, destroying German planes an artierlly, and were latel ordered by Colonel Davis to rescue Charlie Company. Later on, the squad captured a church, and Pierson had Zussman and Aiello destroy German AA guns, as Pierson and Daniels cave them sniper support. Aiding the S.O.E. Turner is informed by Colonel Davis of the Germans arming a train with V-2 rockets in France, and Turner's squad is ordered to aid the S.O.E. stop them. Meeting with Arthur Crowley and Vivian, the platoon and the S.O.E. fight the Nazis, and Daniels and Zussman succeed in stopping the train. The two are saved by French Resistance leader "Rousseau", and she helps them return back to the group. Turner and his squad help the S.O.E. and "Rousseau" in liberating Paris, with her killing Carl Heinrich, and plant bombs to defeat the Nazis defense. Aachen Turner and his squad fought against the Nazis in Aachen, needing the support of Tank commander Augustine Perez to destroy enemy artillery. After capturing the hotel, the squad find German civilians, and Turner decided to have them escorted and extracted to safety. Despite Pierson's ire, Turner and the squad succeeded in extracting the civilians, but one of them, Erica, was killed by a German soldier. Death In the Hürtgen Forest, Turner and Daniels reunites with Pierson's team, and they are ordered to clear the way. Afterward, Turner reprimands Pierson's actions, reminding him that their soldiers are there men, but ends it so that they could continue to their objective. destroy two Tiger II tanks while persistent Nazi soldiers came forward. After Daniels destroyed the last tank, Turner saved him, but was wounded by the tank commander, whom survived the tank's destruction. Daniels kills the tank commanders, and pulls him back to one of the trenches. Turner orders his men to fall back as he will give them covering fire, and is eventually shot to death by a German soldier. Legacy Afterward, Pierson became the leader of the squad, and made Daniels his second-in-command while in Belgium. Eventually, Daniels snaps onto Pierson before the Battle of the Rhine, causing Pierson to become more compassionate towards his men just was turner wanted. After the war, Daniels returns home to his pregnant wife, Hazel, and they name their son after Turner Quotes Gallery Turner-comfort.jpg|Turner praises Daniels' actions for his bravery on D-Day. Turner-and-Pierson.jpg|Turner and Pierson. Turner-vs-Pierson.jpg|Turner and Pierson argue. Turner-wounded.jpg|A wounded Turner being pulled away by Daniels. Turner_firing_M1928_WWII.png|Turner firing at Germans as his men retreat. Turner_Dead_WWII.png|Turner's corpse. Trivia *He is from Massachusetts. *He is about 6’1 and 190 lbs. *He appears to be Christian, doing the sign of the Cross in the mission "D-Day". Category:Military Category:Male Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Bond Protector Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:War Heroes